Violent Red
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My slightly AU version of when the senshi went to Crystal Tokyo. PG for language.


Violent Red

By Sakura

A/N: Neither SM or the lyrics are mine. SM is the talented Naoko Takeuchi's, Toei, and whoever. The song belongs to whoever has the rights to Vampire Princess Miyu. 

            Also this takes place in an alternate universe where Mamo-slime, uh Mamoru, doesn't go to the future with the senshi.

Glossary:

*Tsuki ni kawatte – In place of the moon, or, In the name of the moon

*aniki – older brother

Soon we'll find the sun 

_Soon my dearest one_

_The key to your life is almost in my hands_

_It's the name of the game_

            Prince Diamond of Nemesis smiled as he left the Wiseman's chamber. He always was in a good mood after a conference with the mysterious fortuneteller in spite how he always said he disliked him.

            "Good news, my prince?" Emerald asked sashaying up to the handsome ruler.

            "Yes, Emerald. Very good news," he replied then walked away ignoring the chartreuse haired woman's appraising glances. "Soon, very soon now," he murmured, anticipating the capture of his prize.

Watch her slip and fall 

_Listen to her cry tall_

_Now who can image how long we've waited_

To join her lovely game 

            A hologram of a beautiful queen floated before the white haired prince as he lounged lazily in his throne. "So lovely," he whispered with awe and a bit of lust. "You will be mine, Serenity. Very soon."

            The image then faded to be replaced by that of a young girl with odango pigtails in a sailor type uniform. She and four other similarly dressed girls were valiantly fighting against yet another of Emerald's druids. The pigtailed girl strode bravely up to the woman and began one of her 'Tsuki ni kawatte'* speeches.

            Emerald looked annoyed then began to laugh. Diamond was grateful that the sound was off, otherwise his ears would be ringing for hours upon hearing the slut's super annoying cackle. The pigtailed girl then fell flat on her face, apparently affected by the sound waves. He gave the girl a look of sympathy.

            She got up then readied her scepter, about to blast Emerald with it. Unfortunately for him, the chartreuse haired woman teleported away. "Could it be?" he asked remembering the determined look the girl had on her face before Emerald got away. "Is Sailor Moon the past version of my queen?"

            "How much longer must you make me wait, Emerald?" Diamond said as she appeared in the throne room. She had obviously taken a bath before coming to report because none of the dirt she had acquired on her last trip to the past was no where to be seen on her person.

            "Forgive me, my prince," she pleaded, bowing before him. "Your brother has yet again given me a faulty droid. How can I open the Dark Gate if my droids keep getting destroyed by those sailor b@#^~es!"

            Diamond frowned. He disliked seeing his younger brother made into a scapegoat for Emerald's incompetence and he loathed her lame excuses almost as he did her constant fawning over him.

            "I'm getting very impatient, Emerald. See to it that you don't fail me again."

            "I swear it Diamond-sama!" she said, relieved that her beloved prince would not punish her.

            "You may go," he said waving one slender hand. Emerald bowed again then left the throne room. The white haired man let out a sigh of relief, greatly relieved that Emerald hadn't laughed or attempted to seduce him again. Yet.

Each time I let go of my trigger 

_I feel my blood's rising temperature_

_Violent Desire  Violent Desire_

_Painting every shadow in colors of red_

_Roaring like the lion  Rolling like the tide_

_Follow me and I will put them all to bed_

_A goodnight forever_

            Prince Diamond's hand lifted from its place on the armrest of his throne to an unseen switch and the image of Neo Queen Serenity appeared before him once more.

            How he wanted her. True he did want to take the Earth back for his people, but the prince's goal had changed slightly. He would let the golden haired queen keep her reign, but only as his queen. **He **would be the supreme ruler of Earth and Serenity will be at his side.

            He scowled every time he had seen the queen with her oh-so-loving husband. He absolutely loathed the lavender dressed man. It was a good thing Endymion was stupid enough to be outside when he had decided to attack the palace.

            He looked sadly at the hologram. Whereas the attack had removed the main obstacle blocking Diamond's way to the queen, it also had put up an even stronger one in its place. The one person he hadn't wanted harmed was also outside that day. Neo Queen Serenity was now inside the crystal castle incased in an unbreakable crystal like coffin and in a deep coma.

            Snarling, the white haired man threw the wineglass he'd been drinking from at the hologram. It sailed through the woman's pure white gown, staining it blood red for a few moments before crashing onto the floor in a million crystal shards. "You shouldn't have been out there," he said, rising from the throne. "Forgive me my love."

            Hidden in the shadows, Sapphire watched silently as his aniki* teleported away to his chambers. He alone understood Diamond's growing obsession with the golden haired queen. He too loved someone he knew he could never possibly have. The green clad senshi would never accept the love an enemy.

            The dark blue haired man sighed and switched off the hologram before bending to clean up the glass shards and spilt wine.

Soon we'll rob the sun 

_Soon, my precious one_

_Every sky that we find is going to be ours_

_We'll tattoo both our names_

_And day by day we could be stronger_

I want to own most everything I see 

            He was ecstatic. His blonde angel was lying peacefully on his bed. The gown he had her dressed in made her seem to be a fairy from the ancient tales his mother had used to read to him and Sapphire. Or maybe she looked as though she was a butterfly given human form, he couldn't decide. Either way she looked every bit as beautiful as she did the day he first laid eyes on her.

            Diamond crept over to the prone girl, smiling. "At last," he said reverently. "At last, you're mine. Soon the universe will be ours, my queen. Serenity…" He leant over her, his lips were just about to brush against hers when he heard someone clear their throat.

            The white haired prince straightened himself then turned to face the intruder. "What is it Sapphire?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

            "Sorry to bother you, aniki, but Wiseman wishes to see you," he brother replied.

            "He does, does he?" Diamond let out a sigh. "Might as well see what that old freak wants."

            He gently smoothed away the girl's bangs. "Don't go anywhere, my sweet," he whispered lovingly. "This shouldn't be long." He then teleported out of his private chambers.

            Sapphire stared sadly at the unconscious sailor senshi for a few moments before following his brother.

Violent Desire  Violent Desire 

_Tucking the whole universe in my pocket_

_Daring like the night  Dashing like the night_

_Name your wish and I will make a dream come true_

_A fabulous nightmare_

            "O-Onegai, d-dame!" Usagi pleaded as a third eye appeared on Diamond's forehead. She then went into a trance and floated off the bed and up toward the prince.

            "Why resist, Usagi. You know you love me," he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

            "I… love…" she murmured, fighting to come out of the trance. "I… love…" In her mind she saw a man with short black hair in a tuxedo and mask holding her protectively.

            "Me," Diamond said with a growl, sensing his control loosing its grip on her. "You love **me**!" he said again doubling his power to ensnare her mind. His hair began to blow in an unseen wind.

            Usagi's eyes went blank and the girl tilted her head. Diamond smirked. "Mine," he said as he bent slightly to kiss her passionately.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mamoru shot from his bed, sweat dripping from his messy black hair. He panted, trying to get his breath and shake the nightmare away. "Please be all right, Usako," he prayed, rising and opening the balcony door.

            The moon above looked so far away. Just as far as his love was tonight. "Maybe I should have gone with them after all," he whispered looking at the pale globe. No, he definitely should have gone. He was a total jerk for letting those constant nightmares get to him and for treating Usagi so badly because of them.

            But it was too late now. He had no way to contact the senshi who were now somewhere in the future with Chibi-Usa and he had none of the powers they did to send himself there. All he could do now was worry and pray for his beloved's safe return.

Once upon a time ago 

_Laughter died in my country_

_Sat inside an empty room 'till doom_

_Violent Desire  Violent Desire_

_Painting every shadow in colors of red_

_Roaring like the lion  Rolling like the tide_

_Name a wish and I will make a dream come true_

_Violent Desire  Violent Desire_

_Follow me and I will put them all to bed_

A goodnight forever 

            Usagi had ceased struggling and opened her mouth slightly, letting the white haired prince to slip his tongue inside and explore.

            Soon both were moaning, unaware of the dark blue haired prince watching below. 'I'm happy for you aniki, but is this right?' Sapphire thought as he silently left the older man and his new queen.

            "Now who do you love?" Diamond asked seductively.

            "You, my prince," the blonde replied, her eyes a darker shade of blue from what they had once been only moments before. A newly formed inverted black moon appeared on her forehead. "Only you."

            She then kissed him and pulled Diamond on top of her as she began to slowly fall back to the bed.

            "**My** queen, **my** Serenity," he said half growling with desire. He then proceeded to do what he had wanted to for so long.

Soon we'll own the sun… 

~Owari~

Sakura: Whoah a SM fic in who knows how long!

Rei: I thought you were supposed to be finishing Dark Kingdom Tales.

Sakura: Yeah, well Neph's kinda fallen out of my favor lately. 'Sides Kaizer-sama 

             wanted me to do this fic.

Ami: Kaizer

Mina: -sama?

Kaizer Ken: You called, Butterfly?

Sakura: (blush) Ken-chan! (glomps him)

KKen: How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that!

Sakura: Oops. Gomen ne Kaizer-sama.

KKen: Better.

Mako: He…

Minna (except KKen): looks like your sempai. We know.

Rei: So you're the one keeping Sakura-san from finishing that SM fic of hers.

KKen: (eg) What if I am? _She's_ the one who insists I be her muse. And I happen to be 

            rather found of that song.

Rei: (growls)

Usa: Ano… Rei-chan

Rei: Stay outta this odango atama!

Usa: (bawls)

Sakura: Look what you did Rei! I just had this floor cleaned!

Rei: Um… gomen?

Sakura: (grabs mop) Yare yare.

Ami: (sweatdrops) Please review.


End file.
